April Fool's Day
by Whythis
Summary: So I asked my readers to help me with writing an April Fool's Day Fan-Fic, A LOT of people gave me ideas. So, each chapter of this story is dedicated to each author/reviewer who gave me an idea. Phinbella moments all the way :) Enjoy :) Happy April Fool's Day :)
1. Air (14AmyChan)

***Hey guys so they all in a kiss, only because c'mon after **_**Eggs **_**and **_**Unlucky **_**it's begging to make them kiss. So these are all different endings to the trilogy holiday. So please read the other two if you haven't. They are in **_**Trice **_**the last two chapters. Happy April Fool's Day!***

_**April Fool's Day**_

(14Amy Chan) Chapter One: Air:

His is walking on air. _Air._ Phineas Flynn is doing more than the impossible, he is _blowing _Isabella's mind. Isabella looks up at Phineas, who is a good two feet above her head. Her mouth is open wide. Out of all the years Isabella has known Phineas, this was the most shocking and ridiculous thing he has _ever_ done.

"Phineas, are you walking on air?"

"Yup!" Is his reply, as if he does this daily.

Isabella looks around the backyard. "Alright, where is the machine?" She peers behind the tree.

"No machine." Phineas grins.

She looks behind a bush, by the side of his house, even the trash can. She can't find any machine. "Where is it, Phin?"

"I'm telling you Isabella, "Phineas laughs. "There is no machine."

She crosses her arms. "I don't believe."

Phineas chuckles, and then holds out his hand. "Just join me."

Isabella glares at him, as she grabs his hand.

"Just stand on my shoes."

Isabella looks at his shoes, making sure she steps on them. She then studies his shoes. "Hover shoes?"

Phineas smiles. "Yes."

She looks up at him, realizing how close their faces are. Both Phineas and Isabella blush.

"Happy April Fool's Day, Isabella," He whispers.

He then kisses her. No joke. She kisses him back; she wraps her arms around him deepening the kiss. Phineas' hands find her waist, holding her tight. After a few minutes they break apart.

Phineas smiles at her. "Wanna take an air walk?"


	2. The Note Joke (Sabrina06)

(Sabrina06) Chapter Two: The Note Joke:

"Did you send the message?" Phineas asks, looking around the table at the Fireside Girls, minus Isabella.

"Of course." Gretchen smiles.

"Does she suspect anything?" Phineas says, nervously playing with his ear.

"No," Adyson says. "Nothing,"

Phineas grins. "Great,"

Gretchen's phone buzzes. Everyone turns to her as she picks up the phone and reads the message. "She's going to be here in five minutes."

"We can't let Chief see us!" Katie exclaims.

"Alright let's leave before Isabella comes." Milly says.

_Five minutes later…_

"Girls?" Isabella says, looking around the empty ice-cream parlor. She walks to the cashier. "Um, have you seen a group of six girls in here?"

"As a matter of fact—"

"Isabella?"

She turns around to see none other than her long time best friend and crush, Phineas Flynn. She blushes instantly. "Hi Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

He grins, and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Oh, you know, getting ice-cream."

"Cool," She smiles.

"Yeah," He smiles. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Well… I'm supposed to meet The Troop here, but apparently I got the wrong ice-cream parlor." She looks down at her phone, re-reading the messages. She shows the message to Phineas. "See! It says it right there."

"Huh,"

"Yeah, weird right?"

"Totally." Phineas scratches his ear nervously.

She watches him. "What did you just do?"

Phineas looks up at her in surprise. "Um…"

"You just scratched your ear! You do that when you're lying or are nervous. Phineas, what do you know!?"

"I, uh…"

Her eyes light up, putting everything into place. "The girls aren't here but you are. No one is here but us… you are playing with your ear! Phineas…"

Phineas grins, sheepishly. He then grabs the flowers from the table he's standing next to them and hands them to her. "Happy April Fool's Day, Isabella."

She looks down at the flowers, curiously. "Is this a joke?"

Phineas gives her a small smile, shaking his head. "No joke."

And then he kisses her.


	3. The April Fool's Day War (FOXRADIO)

(FOXRADIO) Chapter Three: The April Fool's Day War:

Phineas wakes up to his brother laughing hysterically. "Why are you laughing, Ferb?"

Ferb could only point to the mirror. Phineas looks at the mirror, his mouth opens wide. His hair is pink. It is _**pink!**_ He turns to Ferb.

"I guess I'm not the only one to strike at night. She's gonna get it. The prank war is so on."

Elsewhere, Isabella is getting ready to go over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Isabella giggles to herself as she combs her hair, thinking about Phineas' pink hair she died last night. She opens her closet and opens her mouth wide. All of her clothes were in stripes. They were in orange and white _stripes. _By the look of it, they were Phineas' shirts. She blushes; now, she has to wear her crush's shirt. _Phineas…_

She grins and turns to Pinky. "The prank war is so on."

_Later that morning…_

"Hey Phin—"Isabella couldn't finish her sentence, she was too busy laughing at Phineas' hair. "Wow, I have to say; it looks better in the light."

Phineas turns around to look at Isabella, but he stops short. She is wearing his shirt, his _shirt._

"Phineas?"

He continues to stare. He couldn't believe she actually _wore _it. The thing that made Phineas stare was the fact that she looks _good _in it.

"Um, Phineas…"

Phineas clears his throat and brings his eyes to hers. "You wore it."

She looks down at his shirt. "You took all my clothes."

Phineas rubs the back of his neck. "Right…"

"Okay…" She pauses. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Well…."

_Later that afternoon…_

"I'm going to get you, Nerd!"

"Somebody help me!"

"Ferb! Duck!"

Ferb ducks and the pie hit Isabella square in the face. She wipes the pie from her face. She clenches her fist. "You're _so_ going to get it, Flynn."

Ferb steps away, and Isabella lunges at Phineas. Phineas yelps in surprise, and sprints away screaming; "Ferb, why did you move?"

"You really think I want to be in path of Isabella's wrath?"

_Later that evening…_

Isabella scrubs her face in the Flynn-Fletcher's bathroom, trying to get off as much pie as she can.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas says, leaning on the bathroom door's frame. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

She turns to him and smiles. "Sure,"

She takes the towel and starts to dry her face. Phineas stands and watches. She throws the towel in the dirty laundry.

"Hey, you missed a spot." Phineas says, stepping closer.

"Where?" She turns towards the mirror. "Oh." There was some pie right on her lips.

Phineas grabs another towel. "I got it." He carefully wipes it away.

"Thanks," She smiles.

He puts the towel down, without leaving her gaze. "You're welcome. You know, I never got to tell you; you look _really_ good in my shirt."

She blushes. "Thanks, Phin."

Phineas smirks. "You know, I think there is another spot you missed."

He kisses her on the lips. She faintly tastes of pie…


	4. Joke Shop (phinabella1)

(phinabella1) Chapter Four: Joke Shop:

"Phineas, why are we at a joke shop?" Isabella asks as they enter the joke shop.

"Isabella!" Phineas asks, obviously shocked. "Don't you know what today is?"

"Um, Monday?"

"No," Phineas stresses. "It's April Fool's Day."

"Oh." She pauses. "So what are we buying?"

Phineas shrugs and continues to search the aisles. Phineas laughs and picks up a pair of glasses putting them on. It was those glasses that had the big nose and fake eyebrows and fake mustache. He turns to Isabella.

"You look ridiculous, Phineas!" She giggles.

Phineas grins. "You try them!" He puts them on her, laughing. "No, _you _look ridiculous!"

They continue to scour the store for pranks and jokes. Isabella pokes Phineas with a shock finger, he returns the favor with making her sit on a whoopee cushion. The jokes continue between the pair, until Isabella loses Phineas.

"Phineas?" She calls.

She feels arm wrap around her. She screams, the person laughs spinning her. The person puts her down. She turns around and smacks Phineas.

"You scared me!"

Phineas laughs. "I've got to show you something!"

He grabs her hand and pulls her to the back of the store. Written in cards was;

_Isabella, will you go out with me?_

Isabella covers her mouth, not able to form words. Then she turns around and attacks Phineas with a big hug. "YES! YES! YES!"

And she kisses him.


	5. Lame Joke (Kale Bishop)

(Kale Bishop) Chapter Five: Lame Joke:

"Here, Isabella, I want to give you this." He hands her something.

She looks down at the object in her hands. "A flower? Phineas what are—"

And then it sprays her with water. She wipes her face and looks at the boy, who is now smiling.

"April Fools!"

She gives him a look. "Really, Phin? That's the best that you could come up with?"

Phineas shrugs, smiling. "Yeah, pretty much."

She shakes her head laughing. "You suck at jokes."

"Me?" He exclaims. "How about you!? Your jokes suck worse than mine."

"Mine are comic genius."

"Don't you mean comic _in_genious?"

"No, no. I mean genius."

Phineas shakes his head laughing. "Gosh, I love you."

Suddenly, time freezes. Isabella's eyes go wide and her mouth is open a gap. Phineas stops laughing, his eyes go wide, and a blush creeps on his face. He turns to look at the girl; he just accidently admitted he loves her.

"Isabella I—"

"You what?"

"It slipped out! I, I'm sorry, Isabella!" Phineas stutters out.

Suddenly, Isabella starts _laughing._ Phineas looks at the girl, who just started to _laugh._

"Phin, it's okay, I love you too."

"Really? No April Fools' Joke?"

Isabella stops, putting her hand to her chin. "Man that would have been a good one." She smiles at him. "No, I really do."

Phineas grins and then pulls her in for a kiss.


	6. Harmless Prank (Random Guest)

(Random guest) Chapter Six: Harmless Prank:

It was official, she _hated _this holiday. They were harmless pranks, but come on now. She found her clothes all rearranged. A bug in her cereal, she doesn't even want to think about what she found in her shower. She got about a dozen prank phone calls. What takes the cake? Now she has Phineas, _Phineas_, knocking on her door, flowers in hand, asking her out. Her initial reaction?

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Phineas is taken back by her sharp tone. "No…"

"Come Phineas, who put you up to this? Was it Gretchen?"

"No, what are you—"

"I bet it was Buford, he knows I like you… he just _had _to hit where it hurts most."

"Wait! You like me?" Phineas exclaims, shocked.

"Today just got better." She mumbles.

"Isabella, why do you think this is some joke?"

"Phineas…" She says, realizing he is totally serious. "It's April Fool's Day."

Phineas slaps his head. "I totally _forgot_."

"…You forgot?"

"Wow, am I spacey. It feels like yesterday was Easter."

"Yesterday _was_ Easter…"

"Man, am I off today…" He continues to ramble on.

While he rambles on, Isabella is deep in thought. Everything clicked into place. "Phineas!" She exclaims suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You're really asking me out?"

"Yeah…"

"I'd love to, Phin!" She hugs him.

"Awesome." He smiles, giving her a kiss.


End file.
